Arms Wide Open
by biggreeneyes
Summary: Petra has something to tell Levi, something that's going to change both of their lives forever. "She slept sound against his chest, one arm stretched across his torso. She had been distant the last couple of nights-However, once she fell asleep she was the one clinging to him desperately." Fluff, LevixPetra! :D


**Um. Fluff. Let's pretend like Petra wasn't killed by the female titan, and lived. Based off the anime, not the manga. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Levi wasn't one to simply 'fall in love'. He didn't feel attachments to anyone, or anything. That was the basic rule of becoming apart of the Survey Corps, you don't know how long you have left on this planet, so don't get too used to being around a particular person. He tried for days, even weeks, to convince himself that his situation is different. It has to be. In those weeks, he found himself denying that he, Captain Levi, could ever be in love with another soldier. Not only would it be looked down upon, but it would only bring her harm if he were to die.

_Her. _Petra. His Petra. She wasn't like a normal soldier, she was also like a mother to the rest of the group. Each morning, she arose and fixed breakfast, and made the coffee that Levi found himself using as a coping device. The scent of it made him want to get up and face the day, it brings him out of his own wretched thoughts.

Not to mention that she was talented with the 3DMG. A talented fighter. She had the ability to think things through logically.

* * *

Levi could remember the first night they acknowledged their feelings for each other. She was looking over his shoulder, reviewing a formation for the upcoming expedition outside the walls. She had been leaning her elbows on his desk, watching intently as he pointed out where they would be in the formation, right smack dab in the middle.

"And by doing this," He said, "We'll have better odds of keeping that brat safe."

"Eren is his name," Petra corrected. "He deserves a chance. After today, I don't trust him, but he _does_ deserve an even chance to prove that he's an asset."

Levi turned his head to look up at her. Her auburn-blonde hair fell over her shoulders in waves, and he could see through her hair that she had tears in her eyes. He could tell that she was holding back, keeping something from him that she shouldn't have been. However, this didn't anger him. It made his stomach drop.

She straightened her back, so she put distance between himself and her. As she began to walk towards the door, she told him, "Captain, I am sorry. I am being weak. I will see you... in the morning."

Before she could reach the doorknob, she felt warm fingers curl around her wrist, and pull her back. His fingers overlapped on her dainty wrist, he allowed himself to just hold it for a moment before releasing her. "There is something you aren't telling me."

Petra shook her head. "It's nothing, I assure you—"

Levi interrupted as their eyes met. "That wasn't a question."

"It's just that, I want you to be safe, and if you don't come back I don't know what I would do!"

Her words took him by surprise. Her eyes are on the floor, and she's fidgeting with her fingers. How could she waste time worrying about his well being? She couldn't have been planning on finding ways to protect him, but it should have been the other way around, no way he would let _any _harm come to her when they left the solitude of the walls.

Wait, what was he saying? That he felt for this woman? No, he doesn't _fall for anyone. _

As Petra turned again to leave, he felt the undeniable panic arise. Dammit. How could he let her go while she was upset?

This time, Petra felt an arm sneak around her waist. She found herself in Captain Levi's arms, almost being cradled. If she wanted to, she could have let her head rest between his shoulder and neck, nuzzled into him. But that would be reckless, nevertheless wrong. "Captain?"

"Levi," He corrected. "Levi is my name."

She was taken back, just as he had been moments ago. She felt his hand rubbing small circles around the small of her back, and decided to enjoy the moment. She closed her eyes, and let her head rest against him, also embracing him back, holding him tight while she could. He could feel the heat from her cheeks flushing on his chest _"Levi, _this isn't right."

"Oh?" Levi murmured, slowly leaning in closer to her. "Is it?"_  
_

Petra takes a deep breath, his scent hypnotizing her. "Y-Yes."

"What a shame," Levi murmurs softly, closing the distance between them. His lips connected with hers, making her legs turn into rubber. He grips her closer, lifting her and sitting her on his desk, his fingers dancing at her hips. "You don't seem to want me to stop."

Now, her arms were wrapped behind his neck, her own fingers tangled in his hair. He stood so she could basically be straddling him in one swift movement. She restrains herself, though. She was too breathless, too dazed to make another move.

"I think we both know we have it bad for each other," Levi finished, rubbing his thumb against her knee. "Why don't you stick around for tonight? I want to.. I want to ensure your safety."

"I can take care of myself, Captain Levi."

"Mmm, why don't you stay anyway?"

His lips were on her collarbone, and she was a goner.

* * *

That night had been years ago.

He now laid in his chamber, next to the woman he could no longer deny that he was in love with. He would tell her every night, that he loved her. That he wouldn't let anything happen to her, ever. He promised every night, that he would come back to her alive.

She slept sound against his chest, one arm stretched across his torso. She had been distant the last couple of nights, he hadn't been allowed to make love to her and she stayed quiet as t. However, once she fell asleep she was the one clinging to him desperately.

That night, he had watched her with curiosity. Why had she begun to push him away? He pushed hair behind her ear, which resulted in her squeezing him closer. Now that the sun had started to rise, he knew she would soon be awakened, also. Petra had always been an early riser, much to his dismay. She couldn't lay in bed with him until they were both ready to get up.

Levi pulls a blanket up around him and his love, still inspecting her with half closed lids before deciding something's off. Her breathing was no longer even and peaceful; but instead deep and painful. Her eyes fluttered open, and she was up in less than a moment, pushing away from him and darting for a nearby wash room.

Levi follows only one footstep behind. "Petra?"

It seems as if her chest deflates, and everything she had eaten the night before came back up into the commode. Levi sighs, making a mental note to have someone clean the commode bowl out later, and crouches down behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back as she continues to become violently sick.

"Breathe," he reminded her, although he wasn't sure she had time to in between gags. He fully expected at any moment for their to be livid knocks on his door, from where he was missing a meeting with Commander.

He watches Petra's hand reach up and flush. Her whole body goes limp as pain in her stomach melted away, and the nausea lightened. Before she can react, she feels Levi's arms sliding underneath her, lifting her gently and slowly and taking her back to their bed.

"Are you okay?"

Petra nods, still shaken up. He had never seen her like this before in their years of working together, of loving each other.

"Levi?" Her voice is hoarse, and she holds her throat as she speaks. "Please don't be mad."

He raises his eyebrows, immediately responding, "Never."

He brings her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, an upright fetal position. She takes a deep breath before tears escape her eyes, each one falling brought physical pain to Levi. He scoots closer to her, and pries her out of the position until she's scooped into his lab. He holds her while he runs his fingers through her hair, letting her cry.

His chest is a familiar comfort for Petra. A safe place where she could say anything, do anything, and Levi would let her get away with it. She's swallowed these words time and time over again for the last two weeks, and now, there was no way for her hide it anymore.

But now more than ever, she was scared.

"Levi, I love you."

He hugs her tighter to himself, confused now. "What is going on?"

"I-I'm p-p-pregnant," Petra sobbed, holding onto his waist for dear life. "And I don't know what to do."

Something doesn't quite click in Levi's head, why she was crying, or what she meant by _what to do. _Surprisingly, his first thought was about there being something _growing _inside his Petra. Something he and her both made.

"Why are you crying? Most women would be jumping up and down and making plans."

"I'm a soldier, Levi. More importantly, _we're_ soldiers. In the Survey Corps, nonetheless. We don't know how much longer we'll be here."

That rule again. That pesky, one large, rule.

"You're not going out there again," Levi growled, now beginning to feel as if it were his duty to protect both his lover and his unborn child. "For the sake of our baby, I won't let you."

A small thrill ran through Petra's body, and she gulped. Here came the worst part. She stayed balanced in Levi's lap and slowly lifted her shirt so that her small bump showed. He didn't look away from it, to him, it was already a full-on pregnant belly. He gently laid his hand over it._  
_

The two loves of his life sat in front of him, both of them safe in his arms.

And he intended to keep it that way.

* * *

**ONESHOT, YO. I probably could have made 2 chapters, but nah.**

**I love this pairing, more than Eren and Mikasa. It's an obsession asdfghjkl.**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
